terraria_class_setupsfandomcom-20200214-history
Night's edge
The Night's Edge is a pre-Hardmode broadsword, notable for having the highest base damage of all swords available before entering Hardmode. It has about the same reach as a Muramasa, one of its crafting ingredients. When swung, the Night's Edge emits light similar to the Fiery Greatsword and Muramasa, but the effect is more subtle and does not last as long. It can also be upgraded into the True Night's Edge, a powerful Hardmode sword, which in turn can be further upgraded into the Terra Blade. Its best modifier is Legendary. Contents hide * 1Crafting ** 1.1Recipe ** 1.2Used in * 2Notes * 3Tips * 4Trivia * 5History Crafting| edit source Recipe| edit source Used in| edit source Notes| edit source * Because the Night's Edge requires the Muramasa, which is obtained in the Dungeon, it is only obtainable after Skeletron has been defeated. Tips| edit source * With the Legendary modifier, this weapon can last well into Hardmode. * Its components net 1  89  in total when sold, while the sword itself only nets 1  8  when sold (81  / 75% more). Trivia| edit source * Before the 1.1 update, the Night's Edge was the strongest sword in the game, although it has been dethroned since. Nonetheless, it is still the strongest pre-Hardmode sword; except on version, where Phasesabers are already available pre-Hardmode. * The Night's Edge is the only item crafted at an Altar that is not a boss summoning item. * The four swords used to craft it all represent a major pre-Hardmode biome: The Blade of Grass represents the Jungle, the Muramasa the Dungeon, the Fiery Greatsword The Underworld, and the Light's Bane/Blood Butcherer the evil biome. * The Night's Edge, Excalibur, and the Terrarian are the only weapons in the game to have their own toy product (see Terraria Toys Now Available! and Terrarian by OneDrop). * The Night's Edge resembles a Corruption-themed sword because of the particles it emits, regardless of the crafting recipe. * The sword's particles contain all of the ones from the swords it is made from: Muramasa (upright cross), Fiery Greatsword (diagonal cross), Blade of Grass (small bubbles), and Light's Bane/Blood Butcherer (large bubbles). History| edit source Desktop version * Desktop 1.3.0.1: Sprite updated. * Desktop 1.2: ** Now used in the crafting of the True Night's Edge. ** The Blood Butcherer can now be used instead of Light's Bane in its crafting recipe. ** Sell value increased from 54  to 1  8 . * Desktop 1.0.6: ** Sprite updated. ** Damage increased from 40 to 42. ** Attack speed increased from very slow to average. * Desktop 1.0.5: Introduced. Console version * Console 1.0.933.1: Sprite updated to match Desktop 1.3.0.1. () * Console 1.0.750.0: Sprite updated to match Desktop 1.3.0.1. () * Console 1.02: ** Now used in the crafting of the True Night's Edge. ** The Blood Butcherer can now be used instead of Light's Bane in its crafting recipe. ** Sell value increased from 54  to 1  8 . * Console-Release: Introduced with sprites and mechanics from Desktop 1.0.6. Switch version * Switch 1.0.711.6: Introduced. Mobile version * Mobile 1.2.11212: ** Now used in the crafting of the True Night's Edge. ** The Blood Butcherer can now be used instead of Light's Bane in its crafting recipe. ** Sell value increased from 54  to 1  8 . * Mobile-Release: Introduced with sprites and mechanics from Desktop 1.0.6. version * 3DS-Release: Introduced with sprites, recipes, and mechanics from Desktop 1.2.